


I Wanna Be Yours

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, love is magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know, it’s just… I wanna feel like I'm yours. Be yours,” he adds. “I want you to make love to me…” He brings their lips together once more and kisses him so slowly, intently and deeply; he needs him to know that he’s not hesitating, that this isn’t the product of guilt or pressure.</p><p>“I’d be honored to.”</p><p>Day 6 of Flashvibe Summer Week 2016: Smut and/or Crossover Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> You can totally blame I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> Beta'd by my super cool and brilliant editor IF RedBowBuddha who I'm super happy had enjoyed this fic and who's probably my soulmate in a parallel universe or something <3.

“Hey guys,” Barry calls in the cortex to Caitlin and Cisco. “Felicity texted me and she’s in town. She’s asking if we want to go grab dinner with her tonight.”

“Oh,” Caitlin pouts, “I already made plans with my friend from Mercury Labs. You can count me in for any other day.”

Barry nods. “Cisco?”

“Yeah, sure, that sounds nice.”

 

They go to the nearest Big Belly Burger; all they needed was something good to eat while they caught up.

And it was going tremendously  well, really, but, ugh, Cisco tries his hardest not to get in a bad mood when Felicity starts an interrogation about updates Barry’s love life.

It wouldn’t have been annoying if Barry just tried to avoid it, but instead, he denied it.

_“No, I’m not seeing anyone.”_

It stung in Cisco’s heart. He knew that was going to happen. If Barry said that he was seeing someone of course more questions would follow. That’s why he’d done it, sure.

And no, this wasn’t the moment to out themselves, because they hadn’t talked about it yet.

It still hurt. Like fucking hell.

 

 

When they make it to his place for an  _after party_ , Cisco can’t hide his temper. He sighs heavily after he slams the door shut.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asks him, startled.

“It’s just… I get it. I get that we haven’t told anyone and I get that this keeping it a secret thing won’t last forever, but…” he goes to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water. “Listening to you denying that you were with someone at all? Fuck.”

“I’m so sorry,” Barry starts following him. “I... didn’t think you… I mean –It’s on me. I could’ve said I was with someone, at least.”

Cisco puts the glass back in the refrigerator and shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry. I probably would’ve done the same thing.”

He’s still somewhat annoyed, but he keeps reminding himself that he shouldn’t be. Plus, Barry apologized already and he knows he meant it.  _And_  Barry’s arms are around his waist nipping at the nape of his neck. He leads them both to the couch and Cisco almost forgets about everything as they’re making out as if their lives depend on it.

He’s intrigued by the fact that Barry’s not demanding with the kiss; he’s letting Cisco practically fuck his mouth with his tongue and he just groans quietly once in a while at the sensations.

“Barry,” Cisco whispers against his mouth. He feels breathless and light-headed.

“Mm?”

“Are you trying to tell me something here? Does this mean anything?” He holds Barry’s chin and pushes him far enough away to look him in the eyes.

“It means… it means I wanna give you the chance to… take the lead.” Barry’s shaky and his heart is racing – no pun intended. “Show you that I’m not scared of anything, that I’m willing to put myself in your position …” He licks his lips nervously “If you’re ok with it …”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me.” He’d like to do this, but Barry’s making it as if it’s something he  _has_  to do, instead of something he  _wants_  to do. “I don’t care about ‘taking the lead’ with you, alright?”

“I know, it’s just… I wanna feel like I’m yours.  _Be_  yours,” he adds. “I want you to make love to me…” Barry brings their lips together once more and kisses him so slowly, intently and deeply; he needs Cisco to know that he’s not hesitating, that this isn’t the product of guilt or pressure.

“I’d be honored to,” Cisco stands up and offers Barry his hand, pointing with his head to the bedroom. Barry smiles fondly and takes it, walking nervously behind Cisco.

Once they’re in the room, Cisco takes his shirt off and climbs on the bed with Barry. He straddles him against the headboard and takes his shirt off, as well, before he starts kissing him, first on his mouth like he was doing before and then on his neck and shoulders. Their skin is burning more than usual and they wonder why things are so familiar and yet so different.

Usually their positions are switched up, but it shouldn’t change everything else that much. It’s not the first time Cisco takes care of Barry either or decides to focus on him more than himself during the foreplay. Then maybe it’s just their anticipation that makes everything more exciting and thrilling. Knowing how different things  _will_   _eventually_ end up can’t be ignored.

Cisco trails his hands down Barry’s soft and defined chest and abs, already imagining them against his body when he’s deep inside of him-

When Barry moans louder, Cisco realizes he’d been massaging his hardened nipples. Cisco unbuttons Barry’s pants and pulls them off, doing the same for himself after. Barry lays on his back and waits for Cisco to come back, anxious and trying to calm down. When Cisco’s back not even a moment later, he kisses Barry on the lips.

He gets a leg between Barry's and the hardening member against his body becomes almost as difficult to ignore as Barry’s slightly unsteady breathing.

“Are you scared?” Cisco asks him with a low and caring voice.

“No.” He sounds doubtful even to his own ears, so he insists. “I swear. I could never be afraid of being with you. I trust you.” Cisco’s heart beats faster at the words. “I’m just… nervous that it hurts. Or that I can’t take it.”

“You’ve never hurt me, alright? And you better promise you’ll tell me if I hurt you.”

Barry nods guardedly. “Alright.”

“You’ll do great, I know…” He kisses his jaw and neck again, going to his collarbone and even lower, until he reaches Barry’s waistband.

His thumbs play with the prominent hipbones and carefully, with his mouth, he removes the underwear to finally start giving Barry some release. Cisco’s hand slowly strokes Barry’s member, Barry moans at the touch and Cisco’s content at the sound.

Cisco looks up to Barry’s face, his eyes are shut and his mouth is open; hips lightly jerking upwards. He removes his hand gently off Barry’s member, trying not to be abrupt.  He places his hands on Barry’s balls a moment before they massage his inner thighs and gently open Barry’s legs. Barry opens them wider himself and oh, his entrance looks beautiful even before he’s prepared.

Cisco gets the lube and starts pouring some on Barry’s ring of tight muscle, then on his index finger.

“Ok, so… this may feel odd and burn a little, but not much. Mainly because it’s the first one,” Cisco warns. Barry nods. He’s relaxed a little and he remembers why this is completely okay and why he has no reason to be so anxious.  _This is Cisco. And I love and trust him. And he’s let me be the one doing this to him before. He’s gonna take care of me._

“Alright, whenever you’re ready,” he announces after his mantra. Cisco waits until Barry looks more serene before finally getting his finger in up until the knuckle. “Wait, just… yeah, give me a moment,” Barry asks.

“Breathe, baby.” That’s something he used to forget to do whenever he was nervous or was going to try something for the first time. Barry lets out a breath he apparently didn’t realize he was holding and Cisco feels satisfied with his advice.

Cisco distracts him by jerking him off and caressing his hips until he feels Barry’s muscles relax around his finger.

“Yeah, keep going.”

Cisco gets the finger completely in and he spends a while stretching him as much as possible with the first one. He moves it around, adding the second one just when Barry jerks into it and his muscles are completely used to the size of his finger.

When the second gets in, Barry makes some embarrassing noises and blushes. Cisco notices Barry’s ashamed, but he quickly encourages him (and also distracts him) by touching his aching member. “Don’t worry. Be loud if you want; I love it.”

Barry thinks he nods, but he’s not sure he does because the sensations, the rough hand on his sensitive skin and the fingers opening him up, have him sweating and in a state of mind too far away from reality in the best of possible ways.

Again, after a while, he adjusts to the pair of fingers in his body and when Cisco hits his prostate with his index finger, his back arches and his hands tighten up in the sheets.

“Fuck, I need you,” he wantonly breathes out.

“If I don’t get a third, I’ll probably hurt you, baby.”

Cisco is actually sorry to say that, but how could he take the chance of not preparing him enough? At the sight of Barry’s erection leaking precum, he adds more lubricant and gets the third finger in.

He’s only had them in for a few brief moments before Barry begs, “Please, Cisco, now. Please.”

Cisco can’t resist a plea like that. He feels there has been considerably enough stretching, so he lubes himself, eyes rolling back at the needed contact, and places himself between Barry’s lifted hips.

He’s hovering above Barry and looking at his closed eyes, heavy eyelids, and long eyelashes. He knows he’s waiting for it. He places a comforting hand on his shoulder and gets the head inside.

Barry moans and pushes down vibrating, inviting Cisco to thrust deeper. “Yeah, c’mon,” he encourages.

Cisco slowly buries himself in Barry, careful not to do it too quickly or harshly.

“Wait…” Barry asks. “I mean, it’s a lot.”

Immediately, Cisco worries. “Do you want me to pull back?”

“No, please. I swear. Just… give me a moment.”

Cisco is not going to push. Of course he’s not; Barry’s been too good for him in these situations before. His whole self-control is focused on not moving, not until Barry feels comfortable enough for him to.

“You’re so tight, baby, damn.” He tries not to think too much about the tightness and heat that gives his cock so much satisfaction or the delirious sensation of his balls brushing the clenching butt cheeks next to them, because tears are already forming in his eyes from the pleasure and he  _can’t_  lose control.

“Relax for me, alright? It’ll start feeling so good soon.” He pets Barry’s short hair and runs his hand through it, devouring his look of dizziness and pleasure mixed with slight pain and discomfort.

Barry hums in delight. “Mm, move.”

Cisco starts slow, setting a pace that doesn’t get Barry sore. Every time he moves in and out of Barry he gets incredibly harder than before and his orgasm is already threating to arrive at any time if he doesn’t focus.

“Fuck, Barry… You’re so good, baby. So tight and so mine, so beautiful like that, still for me…”

His movements speed up and he leans forward over Barry’s silhouette so he can kiss Barry’s neck, nip at it and ghost more sweet words against it; he even bites Barry’s freckled shoulder, collarbone and neck, and fuck he just wishes these marks lasted, so people would see that Barry was at least  _someone’s_. He kisses him passionately and hungrily, with a hand holding his vibrating hips in place and the other splayed across his flushed and silky chest.

“Harder,” Barry asks, wanting to feel even more of Cisco, demanding, in charge, controlling and loving Cisco. Cisco complies and his hips roll harder and faster. “Fuck,” Barry moans. “I’m close…”

“Me too, Bear. You’re damn perfect.”

“Fill me up, Cisco. Make me feel like I’m yours.” He lowers his gaze just enough to catch a glimpse of Cisco’s member going in and out of his body. A leg moves tiredly to wrap around Cisco’s back and thank God Cisco helps him to place it there, so Barry’s able to then tangle it better to hold himself against Cisco’s rocking body.

Cisco loses his pace and starts to move erratically in and out of Barry’s entrance. Barry’s sweetest spot is hit again and at the need to hold into something, anything, what’s better than Cisco’s hair to keep him tied to Earth? Barry may not be religious, but if he’s devoted to something it would be the amount of love he has for Cisco. He buries his fingers in his hair, not pulling enough to hurt but enough to arouse him more.

At the triggering hair-pulling, Cisco’s hand wraps around Barry’s member, making it vibrate faster and stroking it with a rhythm that matches their hips with help of the precum that’s leaking rapidly. There’s an obscene sound that it produces and just gets dirtier with the sound of their hips bumping together. A strangled noise escapes Barry’s parted lips against Cisco’s chest. He smells Cisco’s sweat, almost tasting it, mixed with the almost faded away trace of cologne and as Cisco shifts his position to kiss Barry’s mouth, shockwaves of pleasure run through his body; finally while digging his nails on Cisco’s back uncontrollably and groaning loudly, he comes  spurting the warm and creamy fluid on Cisco’s hand and their chests.

Barry convulsing and tensing around his cock take Cisco to the edge. Barry hopes he never forgets the feeling of Cisco coming in him –his cock pulsing and twitching repeatedly until Barry’s sure he must be full–, plus the emotions that come along with it. His face of pure bliss is intoxicating as trails of fire come over him and he can’t think of anything else that isn’t Barry.  _His_  Barry.

Cisco pulls out slowly because of the sensitivity and he really would like to stay hovering over Barry longer, taking in his still reddened face and dark eyes. He’s exhausted, though, so he can’t help but falling heavily beside him with a low  _thump_.

“Baby, you were more than perfect, I swear,” Cisco tells him, still overwhelmed.

“You were so good to me, so patient,” Barry answers, bringing their faces together and resting their foreheads against one another’s.

“Always. I love you so much and this… was a dream come true. Thank you _.” For letting me do it, giving me this precious chance no one has ever had before. That I hope no one else ever gets._  Thoughts cross his mind but in the post-orgasm flying state he's in he can’t collect enough energy to phrase them all out loud.

“Don’t thank me, baby. It was a dream for me, too. And I’m really looking forward to next time, alright?” Barry kisses his lips briefly and nervously bites his own when he pulls back, hopeful.

The words  _next time_  make Cisco’s brain short circuit. “You just have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and maybe other of my fanfics, please visit my [Patreon account](https://www.patreon.com/venezuelanwriter/), in case you would like to help me pay for my college studies (literally, my semesters cost around $100) and also get some awesome, exclusive benefits!


End file.
